Silly Xiggy
by SuckitLosers
Summary: After another failed attempt to jump Xigbar, the nocturne has finally decided to go on protest. pairing of XigDem pure fluff.


Demyx peeped around the corner of the blankly colored hallway. His objective had just turned the corner and was walking away. He slowly slid around the corner and quickly rushed the target. He jumped and pounced upon the gray streaked nobody in front of him.

The blond boy ended up on the floor. "Awww c'mon!" he complained. This was his tenth attempt at trying to catch the Free shooter by surprise. He attempted to pick himself up off the floor and stomp off to his room.

A familiar poof came from behind him and suddenly another body on top of him. The upper body mass wrapped their arms around Demyx's waist and positioned themselves so their groin area was on top of Demyx's ass, their weight was mostly supported by the lowers stability.

"Get off of me!" The nocturne complained and tried to inch himself out of the hold.

"That's rude considering I'm your boyfriend..." a husky low voice breathed into the smaller nobody's ear.

Demyx spun his head to see Xigbar on top of him. He would've smiled if it weren't for the previous encounter that the blond had had with the nobody. He turned his head and made a pout face. "I still want you off." he huffed.

The free shooter wore an expression of shock. "What's this? Dem, are you feeling alright? Have you been sleeping properly? HAS MARLUXIA GOTTEN TO YOU?" he nearly screeched the last one out horrified.

Demyx refrained from giggling. Xigbar was so silly. "Xiggy why can't I hug you from behind?" the blond huffed trying to maintain his pout.

Xigbar relaxed onto Demyx. "Because you're too loud and my instincts are too good?" he said.

The nocturne collapsed to the floor and crossed his arms. "Well then why don't you just let me hug you?" he said obviously not pleased with the previous answer.

Xigbar thought for a moment then finally came up with a solution. A porting sound and then the free shooters head was right in front of Demyx's. "Because." he smiled and gave Demyx a light kiss. " you're just meant to be on bottom."

He smiled once more and his head poofed back to his neck which was on Demyx.

The blond stared for a moment and then grew into a bigger pout. "XIGGY!" he shouted.

The upper male leaned on top of the boy and rested his chin on his boyfriends mullet. "yes?" he said cooly as he found particular interest in the ceiling.

"That's not nice." Demyx huffed angrily.

The gray streaked man changed his glance to the boy below him. His mouth turned into a cheshire smile, breaking into hysterical laughter. "Sorry kiddo, I may be a lot of things but "nice" is not one of them." he chuckled as he tried to maintain his laughter.

Demyx frowned, "you can be when you want to." he mumbled.

Xigbar smiled, sat up and patted the nocturnes head. " So exactly what do you plan to do?" he asked jokingly knowing that Demyx probably wouldn't do anything.

"Protest!" The blond said flatly.

The free shooter stared blankly at the water master. "You're kidding..." Demyx shook his head. Xigbar stood up and walked to the front of the smaller nobody on the floor. "Exactly what are you protesting?" he asked with a smile in his voice.

"You." Demyx stuck out his tongue to the single eyed man before him.

Xigbar's face was confused for a moment then he had to use all in his power to cover his laughter. Once controlled he returned to a stubborn and angered boyfriend.

"okay okay." he shrugged. "What exactly did I do?" he smiled as he sat down in front of Demyx, he knew the kid wouldn't last long.

" You're rude mean and don't act like a very good boyfriend." Demyx announced.

Xigbar raised an eyebrow to this. "oh?" he asked.

Demyx nodded. "You've been busy with missions lately and when you are back you don't pay any attention to me, and Marluxia started suggesting..."

"WHOA WHOA! you were with Marluxia?" Xigbar interjected.

"Well yeah, but don't worry puppy was in the room!" he smiled.

Yeah 'puppy' is exactly why I'm not allowed near you... Xigbar shook off the thought cause he know that the mutt would be the only thing standing between the local rapist and his boyfriend.

"Listen Dem, I didn't mean to ignore you," the free shooter began to pet the boys hair. "I promise to make time for you no matter what, okay? You're not as cute when you're angry." he smiled at the blond.

Demyx looked towards the ground. "Promise?" he asked.

"cross my non existing heart." Xigbar chuckled.

The Nocturne popped up and sprang onto the free shooter. "Good cause it's very difficult to be angry at you do you know that?" Demyx tightened his grip on his boyfriend.

"Is it?" Xigbar smiled. He pulled the blond away and brought him in for a kiss.

That's when Superior walked by with a clipboard. He smacked Xigbar upside the head with hand. "No public signs of affections in the hallways, you twats. If you're going to do that then do it in your room." he said without looking up from his papers and stopping.

Obviously the couple ended up their lip-locking. The two watched as Xemnas walked around a corner. "So?" Demyx asked.

Xigbars giant grin approached his face. He latched his hand to Demyx's wrist and began to drag him to his sleeping area. "TO THE BEDROOM!" he shouted.

Demyx stifled a giggled, his Xiggy was such a silly.

_A/N:: I WAS SO BORED! for all you who wasted your time on this and didn't like it. Sorry I had a limited amount of time and this was out of boredom so it probably wasn't that creative :P for you who did like it. Thank you! 3 I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the sequels the end :3_


End file.
